


Bears In The Woods

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [123]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anon prompt: virgil lost in the woods





	

“Virgil?”

John’s voice was light, curious in his ear, and Virgil winced.  He’d been dreading this call.  “Hey, John,” he replied, trying hard to keep his voice light and breezy.

“How’s the forest?”  And Virgil _knew_  John knew.

The only way out was through.  “Green.  Full of trees and shrubs and things that are making a pretty valiant effort to eat me even through the suit.”  Virgil came to a stop, one boot rested against the stump of a fallen tree.  “Kinda pretty, if you’re into that kind of thing.  Add some horses and you’d have a Stubbs painting.”

“ _Riiiight,”_ John drawled.  “So the fact that you are about three clicks off course and heading pretty much for neverwhere is purely down to your appreciation of the landscape?”

Virgil winced again.  He knew he was off course, but not by that much.  It was the overcast sky, it flattened any reference point.  “Pretty much.  But I guess back to work now?”

John’s laugh was soft and breathy over his comm.  “Sorry to break the moment.  Do me a favour, turn on the spot.  Slowly….keep going…there.”  Virgil stopped.  “Walk that way.  I’ll warn you if you get distracted by any more artistic inspiration.”

Virgil bit back the urge to blow a raspberry – only John’s benevolent silence stood between this and the endless mockery of the rest of the family – and dutifully headed out into the trees.


End file.
